1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable recording medium having an object control program stored thereon, an object control device, and an object control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known game, in which an object to be operated is moved in response to an instruction operation performed by a player so as to make an action such as an attack to another object. Specifically, for example, in the game, a character to be operated is moved in a virtual space and fights against an opponent character encountered by the character to be operated.